Sobrevivir al mañana
by SilentCrusade M
Summary: Un mundo que esta un poco desesperado por detener una profecía que se torna peligrosa solo un elegido puede salvarlos, pero hay un problema no era solo uno sino eran siete personas... Ustedes júzguenlo
1. Prólogo

___Ya lo dije en un grupo en donde estoy soy nueva en esto asi que espero y sean comprensibles por si una cosa no le entienden o tal vez este no sea el típico NANOFATE que todos esperamos pero se que les gustara (si habrá NanoFate muy poco pero habrá ;))_

___**MAHOU SHOUJO LYRICAL NANOHA no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores..**  
(me imagino este anime con mi Yuri que tanto me gusta *-* "se que solo es un sueño fugaz TT-TT")_

Bueno sin más espero y les guste

_**SOBREVIVIR AL MAÑANA**_

___  
Prologo…_

"En una sala del consejo mágico"

Hace mucho tiempo no había estabilidad entre tres mundos había conflictos por cualquier cosa por lo mínimo que fuera, ahí solo había un problema y el inicio de esos problemas…  
un universo que estaba dividido por personas que poseían poderes mejor conocido como magia y otras personas que no tenían magia solo eran comunes…  
Había una profecía que tenia a los altos mandos del consejo mágico en un predicamento, y al no saber qué hacer tuvieron que hacer una junta convocando a todos los concejales asi como los líderes de las grandes familias lideres que solo eran cuatro o "los cuatro pilares del contador de magia", estuvieron ahí hablando sobre qué hacer para prevenirlo antes de que ocurriera una catástrofe ahí había una niña de pelo rubio a no más de 12 años, unos pocos eran los que la conocían por ver el futuro no muy claro para unos y otros incomprensible ya que no daba mucho por el simple hecho de apenas estar aprendiendo ese tipo de magia…  
-"Solo un mago será capaz de hacerle frente y derrotarlo esa persona será la que conllevara el destino en sus manos" dijo esa niña con unas cartas en sus manos y cerrando los ojos continuo diciendo "esa persona tendrá que sufrir la perdida de seres queridos pero a la vez no estará solo cuando llegue ese momento decisivo"…

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos por lo dicho pero todos tenían una duda quien seria esa persona, seria la adecuada para llevar aquel trabajo tan pesado, todos estaban discutiendo que hacer muchos mencionaron a varias familias pero ninguno les convencían de todo ya que todos tenían sus propias reglas de sobre a quién ayudar y en qué momento… entonces uno harto de escuchar las quejas decidió alzar la mano para dar su opinión todos callaron para observarlo a lo que él solo continuo  
-"porque no pedimos la ayuda de eso el tiene el poder para elegir a ese tipo de gente que ustedes buscan no es asi?" –dijo aquel hombre sentado y con una mano recargada su rostro mientras que con el otro movía unas teclas y divisando una pantalla cerca de él-  
-"pero necesita tener virtudes crees que encuentre a alguien asi" –dijo un hombre con barba un poco desesperado-  
-"oye acaso no confías en esa cosa, bueno yo tampoco pero no tenemos opción o sí?" –volvió a decir pero ya parándose de su asiento y moviendo una que otras cosa a su alrededor con magia, prosiguiendo con lo que seguía- "acaso quieres que ocurra algo asi" haciendo la pantalla más grande mostrando un video a no más de 40 años más adelante…

Todos observaron el video unos se quedaron observando detenimiento hasta que un ruido sordo los alcanzo cortando el enlace todos observaron y no creyendo eso volvieron a retomar la plática de lo que vieron…  
después de una plática muy larga a su parecer del que mostro el video dijo que cuales serian esas estúpidas virtudes para que siguieran en el mismo plan de siempre…

-"bueno todos decidimos que debe de tener al menos 3 de estas virtudes" –señalo una mujer con un semblante sombrío-

-"y cuales son según ustedes" –volvió a repetir ya sin una pizca de serenidad-  
-"primero que nada debe de tener una velocidad que un hombre no ha alcanzado jamás" –dijo la misma mujer-

-"debe de tener una gran fuerza pero a la vez debe de pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas" –dijo el mismo hombre con barba-

-"debe de tener una gran lealtad asi como un orgullo que no cualquiera pueda romper" –dijo otro hombre sentado a un lado de la mujer con una sonrisa-

- "Tengo un gran valor, además de ser un gran líder", DIJO un anciano-

-"o que tenga un gran corazón y fe hacia las personas para no juzgarlas" –dijo por último el- "valla ustedes sí que piden mucho para una sola persona que salvara su trasero" –dijo dándose media vuelta listo para irse-

Hasta que el anciano lo detuvo diciendo que tal vez recurrirían al su plan de el ir por aquel ser que les traería a esa persona que estaba destinada para comenzar con todo desde un nuevo comienzo, o darle un fin a toda esa masacre antes de que todo empiece ya sin poder tener poder para poder detenerlo…

-"pero oigan una pregunta a que va todo eso de la profecía es acaso algo muy grave?" –pregunto una persona que recién había entrado" sin enterarse de nada como siempre" pensaron todos.

-"bueno en pocas palabras hay una profecía, un solo hombre será capaz de romper las líneas del tiempo para viajar tanto al pasado como al futro y cruzar la puerta prohibida que esta resguardada por los cuatro pilares, solo una persona será capaz de detenerlo" –dijo el hombre con barba un poco calmado-

-"mmmm y porque los cuatro pilares no se enfrentan a ellos no se supone que son los más fuertes o ustedes que son el consejo mágico porque no ustedes lo detienen y le dejan su trabajo a una sola persona" –dijo en forma de burla-

Todos callaron puesto que ninguno tendría el poder necesario para detenerlo ni siquiera los cuatro pilares podrían ya que era necesario una fuerza mayor ni uniendo sus fuerzas podrían hacerlo.

Después de tanto discutir salió una persona "un pilar" por aquello, después de un rato llego con ello todos aun dudaban pero el tiempo empezaba a correr asi que sin más los cuatro pilares dieron un poco de su magia y desapareció

-"todo estará en sus manos de quien será el elegido"

"La Tierra"

Había una familia muy poderosa tanto en magia como en riquezas era por asi decirlo era la más respetada ellos eran lo Yagami su líder asi como todos lo conocían era Gil Graham…  
Mientras que en un pequeño pueblo había una pequeña familia humilde ellos eran los Takamachi no adiaban y no se metían con nadie…

"En Midchilda"

Había dos familias muy poderosas que eran rivales tanto en lo económico como en su poder ellos eran los Harlawon y los Testarossa

"en el Ai Hazard"

Habían cuatro familias muy poderosas pero en especial una ya que eran los lideres supremos y los demás eran de la realeza esas cuatro familias estaban los Wolkenritter, los Dahlgrün, los Jeremiah, y por último los Stratos…

"Tiempo después"

Todos ellos tenían algo que ver con ello y esa cosa que enviaron hace 10 años por fin lo encontró a la persona que sería elegida…  
Todas esas familias no sabían que su futuro cambiarían de la noche a la mañana por un devastador accidente que causo que esas familias tuvieran un cruel destino…

Una noche hubo un asesinato a gran escala matando a 7 familias inocentes sin saber del porque, unos niños se salvaron de la masacre de su familia quedándose solos,

Hayate Yagami la nieta de Gil Graham se fue de casa para ir a estudiar en Tokio a la corta edad de siete años siendo separada de su madre sin saber que no la volvería a ver nunca más…

Nanoha Takamachi se quedo en casa no queriendo ir a casa de su abuelo acompañada de sus hermanos mayores dejándola sola en casa junto con sus padres no pensando que ese fue el peor error de su vida…

Fate Testarossa paso lo mismo se quedo en casa con su hermana menor esperando que su madre volviera a cada otra vez sin pensar que nunca la vería otra vez…

Chrono Harlawon se fue con su amigo de la infancia yunto a pasar en su casa del mismo dejando a sus padres solos en casa…

Victoria Dahlgrün fue a el castillo junto a su madre para estar al servicio del próximo rey belka sin saber que todo eso cambiaria…

Einhart Stratos y Claus Ingvalt Stratos eran los que tendrían en derecho de tener le herencia más codiciada de ser el próximo Rey Belka solamente Claus seria un rey pero sustituto mientras su pequeña hermana tuviera la edad suficiente para que ella descendiera…

Signum Wolkenritter tenía un hermano mayor y una menor que se los llevo consigo a una misión de reconocimiento…

Esa noche hubo un cambio de planes matar a todas esa familias quien estaban en la lista de posibles elegidos, solamente los lideres fueron asesinados dejando a nadie con vida o eso creyeron "ya que nunca se dieron cuenta que dejaron a unos niños con vida", Claus fue uno de ellos pensando que el seria en la lista no sabiendo que había una Stratos más pequeña en aquel lugar escondida, por otra parte la única que pudo ver a los asesinos fue Nanoha que al ver como mataban a su padre ella en un ataque de furia, miedo y resentimiento hacia unas personas sintió un gran poder, de la nada un círculo mágico rosa apareció debajo de sus pies, y una esfera rojiza salió de su pecho tintineando ella sin previo aviso lo tomo y apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas esa esfera se convirtió en un báculo todo paso demasiado rápido que sin notarlo había acabado con todas esas personas, su padre lo vio sorprendido pero no asustado solo sonrió y se acerco a ella con demasiado esfuerzo ella al verlo se acerco a él y empezó a llorar soltando ese báculo de sus manos para poder abrazarlo su padre le susurro algo al oído y después cayó a un lado de ella…

Había pasado ya 10 años de lo ocurrido ya no eran unos niños ya se sabían proteger y sabían utilizar magia, crecieron a su entorno muy distinto para cada persona pero con un sentimiento en conjunto matar a esa persona responsable de la muerte de sus padres…  
"En algún lugar desconocido"

Una sombra observaba a cada una de esas personas por pantallas distintas viendo a esos niños llorando cuando se enteraron de lo ocurrido, a como habían crecido hasta el día de hoy se empezó a reír en un cuarto solitario y oscuro solo iluminado por esas pantallas.  
-"al fin mi plan a comenzado, hay que empezar a mover las piezas"

Otra sombra estaba observando a Nanoha y con una sonrisa sombría por fin dijo entre susurros –"esto apenas comenzara para ustedes siete que han sido elegidos y más aun sus dispositivos llegaran en su momento adecuado, aunque uno se haya adelantado no es asi Rasing Heart"-  
empezando a caminar desapareció en el proceso solo se oyó una voz como un eco -ahora veré a los demás elegidos para ese trabajo, veremos que tan fuertes son o más bien serán en un futuro quiero ver eso"

Esa misteriosa sombra regreso al consejo avisando que estaba listo la persona que sería elegida para ese trabajo todos preguntaron curiosos pero al oír esa respuesta esperada los mantuvo al desconcierto.

-"esto no puede ser… COMO PUEDEN SER SIETE PERSONAS!" –dijo una mujer ya mayor-

-"ya sé a decidió señor no podemos hacer nada" –respondió aquella sombra con una sonrisa casi perceptible en su rostro-

-"MALDICIÓN! SERA PORQUE TIENEN DEMASIADO POTENCIAL O QUE!" –dijo un hombre ya más anciano con barba-.

.

.

Que tal les pareció el prologo "esto apenas comienza :p"


	2. pre-encuentro

_Bueno les digo de nuevo soy nueva en esto y tal vez piensen que sea lo mejor o tal vez no?, como sea tendré errores asi que díganme en que puedo mejorar asi para que ustedes lo disfruten mejor este fic xD_

_**MAHOU SHOUJO LYRICAL NANOHA no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores**_

_****_

Sobrevivir al mañana

Cap. 1

A paso un mes desde que les di la noticia de quien sería el elegido todavía no quieren entender que son siete personas y no solo una pero son solo unos viejos que no saben que mientras más personas haya más poder habrá para cumplir esa profecía…

Llego la hora de que esos niños se junten y se conozcan por lo menos los eh mantenido vigilados pero al parecer todos han crecido de maravilla incluso su poder mágico es excepcional me impresionan aunque yo este grande espero y me reconozcan pero lo que necesito en este preciso momento es como hacer que estén todos en un solo lugar, pero también tengo que hacer lo posible para que no se maten, solo espero y no sea lo primero…

-"Oye yuuno que es lo vas hacer con todo ese trabajo tuyo" –me dijo mi amiga con tu típica sonrisa-  
-"Mmm primero que nada juntarlo y tratar que no se maten"- le dije mirando unos papeles que traía en su mano-.  
-"pues suerte con ese estúpido trabajo entonces" –me lo dijo dándose la vuelta para regresar por un pasillo-  
-"Sabes esto apenas comenzara Amy, solo es el comienzo" –sonreí ante lo dicho y me fui-.

Todos los presentes somos del consejo y como nuestro trabajo es mantener el reglamento y un poco de paz entre esos tres mundos principales hay que comenzar con lo principal como hacer que las familias que tienen problemas se unan ante ese conflicto sé que lo harán por su bien…

Todos aquí somos responsables de la perdida de los magos más poderosos así como de los 2 mejores científicos que su ubicación es desconocida ya muchos les dieron por muertos…  
-"yuuno usa esto para que las invoques en ese lugar en específico solo pude ser usado una vez así que ten cuidado" –me dijo una mujer de cabello rubio y con ojos azules-  
-"muy bien pero cuál es ese lugar?" –le dije no tratando de comprender lo que me dijo "ese lugar".  
-"El lugar sagrado donde se originó la magia ahí no debe de ocurrir nada, está en la tierra así que ve hacia allá y llámalos" –después de decir eso desapareció junto con los demás-

Yuuno salió de ese lugar dando un suspiro cansado ya no queriendo saber nada de eso pero no tenía alternativa llego a donde Amy para decirle que en donde se reunirían ella solo sonrió divertida y le dijo que la llevara ahí que no se preocupara tanto, el solo asintió un poco deprimido…  
Después de un gran rato llegaron a ese plante llamado tierra legando al lugar indicado si ese lugar era inmenso para yuuno ya que nunca había estado en ese lugar, si era parte del consejo pero nunca se fue ahí en ese lugar en específico, Amy tan solo se despidió de yuuno deseándole suerte el alzo su mano y mirando a todos lado saco una risa burlesca…  
-"aquí es donde todo comenzara" –sacando como un tipo sello de su bolsillo lo puso en el suelo y usando su magia dijo unas palabras haciendo que el sello creciera y al final de decir eso dijo el nombre de cada una de ellas y por ultimo llamando a Chorno…

_"en algún lugar de la Tierra (Japón)"_

-"Hayate espera un momento" –decía una chica de pelo cobrizo corriendo atrás de ella-  
-"eres demasiado lenta Nanoha vamos o llegaremos tarde" –le decía una de pelo castaño y un poco más baja que ella-  
-"pero tu tuviste la culpa te quedaste dormida"  
-"Shamal no me despertó es su culpa" iban moderando su paso Hayate miraba a Nanoha como respiraba con dificultad iban platicando de cómo era posible que ellas dos lleguen a la hora si siempre salían muy tarde.

Nanoha presintió una magia algo extraña para ella le iba a decir a Hayate cuando… no estaba ahí había desaparecido, solo su bolso estaba en el suelo…  
-"pero que…espera que está pasando n-no, suéltame!" –decían cuando un hoyo se abrió debajo de ella una mano oscura la tomo del tobillo para jalarla a donde estaba, cuando entro completamente el hoyo se cerró y desapareció al instante-.

"En otra parte de otro mundo Mid-childa"

Fate Testarossa a tu corta edad te convertiste en Enforcer de la TSAB y además eres la líder de los experimentos de tu madre al igual de su caso, estoy seguro que tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti al igual que tu pequeña hermana Alicia, todos aquí estamos orgullosos de ti si sigues asi tal vez te conviertas en el próximo "pilar" y seras parte del gran consejo de magia te lo aseguro…  
-"no es nada además por esto no creo que este orgullosa mi madre necesito más" –decía una persona con cabello rubio y ojos solitarios tristes y penetrantes de color rojo-  
-"vamos puede que tu madre haya sido una de las elegidas para ser un "pilar" pero desapareció" –decía un hombre con el mismo uniforme que el de ella sonriéndole-  
-"solo no repitas el nombre de esa persona o te matare" –después de decirle eso camino más rápido y salió de ese lugar"  
-"tsk solo porque eres veloz y tienes muchos a tu favor te crees la gran maga, mejor me largo de aquí al menos no la soportare más" –dijo dándose la media vuelta y sonriendo –"no sabes lo que te espera Testarossa" –desapareciendo del lugar al mismo tiempo-.

Ella maldecía todo siempre recordándole a esa mujer la que se hacía llamar su madre aquella que la abandono a ella y a su hermana, se recargo en la pared suspirando y recordando a su madre y a su hermana, hizo una mueca se fue de ese lugar sin más, sintió un escalofrió a su alrededor cuando observo el suelo vio un agujero negro saliendo una mano para jalarla pero ella fue rápida y saltando a otra parte se abrió ahí mismo el agujero ella enojada con su mano invoco un rayo amarillo haciendo que se cerrara pero fue inútil cuando ella se iba a ir de ese lugar suspirando y cerrando los ojos no se dio cuenta que el mismo agujero se abrió enfrente de ella llevándola a su próximo destino…

_"En otra parte de Mid-childa"_  
_(Instalaciones de la TSAB)_

Chorno Harlawon ahora eres comandante pero al parecer que tienes muchas cosas que aprender tanto en la magia como en el arte de liderar a todo una tropa es todo lo que podemos decirte aunque me pregunto porque tanta preocupación por…-fue detenido por un puño en su rostro lo último que iba a decir-  
-"no tienes que saber nada de lo que no te incumbe ahora si me disculpas" –salió de ahí ignorando a esa persona que estaría bajo su mando próximamente"  
-"tsk que tiene que ver una Testarossa aquí Chorno el traiciono a tu familia…entonces porque" –dijo limpiándose un hilo de sangre que decencia de su boca-

El pensando en lo que le había dicho su compañero y ahora su subordinado no sabía que hacer al respecto tenía razón porque se preocupaba por ella, prensa varias teorías pero ninguno la convencía entonces dijo en voz alta que lo hacía por lastima, pero se paró en seco al decir eso pensando entonces que tal vez ella hacia lo mismo con él en las pocas veces que se encontraron ni un "hola" se decían entonces porque siempre tenía que protegerla sin saber que hacer volteo de nuevo para dirigirse a donde Fate cuando sintió algo acercársele sin pensarlo el floto del suelo cuando vio que un agujero desaparecía para buscarlo el solo sonrió se bajó de suelo y se dejó absorber  
-"tal vez sea divertido" –lo dijo mientras era jalado por unos brazos debajo de el-…

_"En el Ai-Hazard"_  
_"castillo del rey Belka"_

-"Muy bien hoy es el día su alteza vamos a comenzar con todo" –decía una de pelo color rubio claro y ojos verdes-  
-"mm ya voy solo déjame ir a ver a alguien" –decía una niña saliendo de su habitación con una sonrisa un poco avergonzada-  
-mirándola muy divertidamente solo le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza-  
-"n-no es lo que pienses victoria" –trataba de salir de esa pero su cara le demostraba todo lo contario-

La más joven de las dos salió corriendo a un lugar de entrenamiento mientras que la otra solo sonreía y mirando por donde ella había salido se dio la vuelta para seguir con los demás preparativos sin darse cuenta de algo muy extraño que se iba acercando a ella…

"por otra parte en el lugar del entrenamiento"  
-"Signum sabes que día es hoy no es asi?" –le dijo un hombre fornido de cabello blanco-  
-"Y pensar que tu seras de la guardia real la que estará al lado de nuestro rey" –le dijo una persona pequeña de cabello rojo-  
-"lo sé hoy es el día en que por fin cumpliré nuestro sueño" –dijo una peligrosa con penetrantes ojos azules-  
-"no es nada al menos estarás a su servicio y seras su escolta guardia y uuf tendrás mucho trabajo cuídala mucho entiendes" –le decía una pelinegra con un traje de negro y unos guantes-  
-"no se preocupe Señorita la protege con mi vida si es necesario después de todo ella es…" –fue interrumpida por unos gritos llamándola los cuatro voltearon al unísono sorprendidos…

Signum abrió los ojos al ver que una sombra se acercaba a su alteza ella saco una espada un poco larga y fue lo más rápido que pudo cuando fue absorbida por ese agujero todos se quedaron atónitos ante eso.

Su alteza solo observaba como su próximo guardia se desvanecía ella sintió un gran poder y se alejó de ahí lo más rápido posible olvidándose por completo a lo que iba desde un principio un poco nerviosa y rezando que su intuición le sea errónea al pensar que Victoria, ella estaría en peligro.  
-"VICTORIA ABAJO!" -victoria al no entender sus palabras solo sintió como la abrazaba pero ya era demasiado tarde se llevó a ambas por ese agujero sin dejar rastro"

_"En el lugar sagrado"_

yuuno bostezaba ya un poco aburrido preguntándose a qué hora vendrían ellos camino recorriendo por segunda vez el lugar cuando vio una gran roca dando u simple salto llego hasta la cima se sentó y sonrió.  
-"llego la hora eh" –decía mientras movía una mano invocando a un pájaro de su muñeca-

Parándose de su lugar de nuevo y esperando a que estuvieran todos de una vez por todas termino por solo dar una sonrisa satisfecha le dio la bienvenida a todos pero aun sin bajarse de esa roca, todos miraba un poco sorprendidos y nerviosos pero más que nada atónitos solo haciéndose una pregunta "que estaban haciendo ellos ahí"…

.

.

.  
_Espero y les guste T-T muy corto aja!... pero en el próximo habrá pelea corta pero habrá entre ellos y claro se conocerán y blablablá sin spoiler xD ojala y les guste este fic porque a unos amigos si…_

Sin mas hasta la próxima!.


	3. Pelea de tres

_Mmmm bueno me pregunto porque unos se confundieron con el capítulo anterior "sólo les explico como es que llegaron a un lugar en específico para que se conocieran" y supieran un poco lo que hacían...bueno sin mas..._

_Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores..._

_Sobrevivir al mañana_

_cap 2_

_(Pelea de tres)_

_-"Hola de nuevo cuanto tiempo co..." -fue interrumpido por un fuerte sonido en la dirección en donde se encontraban Signum y Victoria..._

_Yuuno sólo suspiro y pensando que eso ya lo tenía previsto, pero antes de lo planeado se rasco la nuca y sólo se limitó a observar y parar hasta que se pusiera feo, a su vez observaba a los demás con cara de desconfianza los unos a los otros..._

_-"PERO QUE TRATAS DE HACER TESTAROSSA!" -gritó Victoria al ver cómo un rayo era desviado por la misma-_

_-"Vamos calmate Victoria no pasó nada fuera de lo normal es más creo que ella es la cobarde" -dijo Signum poniendo una mano sobre su hombro derecho- "además lo que me preocupa más es en donde estamos" -volvió a decir la pelirosa viendo a todos lados-_

_Fate sólo hacía una mueca de reproche al ver que ella ahí era la salvaje y no Signum, volvió a estirar su mano sacando un rayo amarillo y estaba a punto de atacar cuando fue interrumpida por la voz de la pequeña, ella tan sólo observaba como iba caminando enfrente de la persona que trataba de atacar, tan sólo sonrió y en tan sólo una milésima de segundo estaba atrás de la misma que le había llamado, la iba a atacar pero fue detenida por una mano en su muñeca que igual sacaba rayos, mientras que otra mano que salía fuego apuntaba a su pecho._

_-"si le haces daño te quemare con mi rayo" -mientras la miraba con unos ojos llenos de enojo y desaprobación-_

_De inmediato bajo la mano empezó a sonreír y hablarle sin respeto alguno hacía esa niña, pareciendo de todas las formas haciendo do enojar a Signum el cual nunca logró cansada de tanto intentar dijo que se aburrió de jugar y hora de irse ya que tendría mucho trabajo a partir de mañana, hasta que un comentario por parte de la pelirosa la saco de sus casillas, haciendo lo contrario a lo que ella quería, hacer enojar a Signum pues resultó ser al revés ella se enojó y sacando un rayo de su mano izquierda lo lanzó hacia Signum, ella ni se molestó en hacerse a un lado lo paró sacando una espada de su palma de la mano y empuñandola lo desvaneció sin mas, mientras Chrono, Nanoha, Hayate, Einhart y Yuuno observando sin hacer nada como ellas tres discutían como niñas pequeñas a su parecer..._

_Mientras que Signum y Victoria estaban paradas ahí sin hacer movimiento sólo observar lo que haría su contrincante, mientras tanto Fate trataba de pelear sólo con Signum no tenía ni la mínima intención de atacar a la otra rubia, sin más alzó la mano estaba deciéndo un conjuro, un círculo color amarillo se formó debajo de sus pies e incremento su magia sacando pequeñas esferas que la empezaron a rodear..._

_-"primero me desare de esa molestia, y después iré contra ti Signum Wolkenritter" -pensaba mientras más esferas se iban formando a su alrededor-_

_-"Signum sabes, ella planea atacarme primero, ¿te molesta que le de una paliza por lo dicho a su Alteza antes que tu?" - le decía Victoria telepaticamente a Signum- _

_-"Haz lo que quieras tu eres su concejal, mano derecha, mientras que yo simplemente soy un soldado" -decía mientras le daba una sonrisa, un gesto muy raro en ella-_

_-"Si fueras sólo un soldado ella no te tuviera la confianza suficiente, ni te nombraria su general" -lo decia mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa típica en ella-_

_Antes de responder un ataque fue lanzado pero el cual nunca llegó, Victoria tenía una capa invisible en todo su cuerpo repeliendo cualquier ataque de cualquier elemento según ella y la persona que se lo enseñó de niña mientras que Signum se quedó quieta en su lugar haciendo desaparecer su espada..._

_-"Veo que tienes una barrera, vaya eso es genial así... los hará más interesante!" -lo dijo mientras se acercaba a ella con unas cuantas esferas atrás de ella-_

_Victoria los repelia sin necesitar uso exagerado de su magia, Fate al parecer sonreía nunca se había enfrentado a alguien con su mismo elemento ni mucho menos alguien de su mismo potencial, le divertía pero en un descuido fue alcanzada por un ataque de Victoria sin más remedio tuvo que retroceder hasta que se le ocurrió, porque no utilizar su velocidad como signo de ventaja, pero muy tarde un ataque sorpresa le llegó por un costado ni su velocidad podría salvarla..._

_-"VICTORIA, QUE HACES DEJA DE JUGAR DE UNA VEZ!" -le dijo Einhart a un lado de Fate parando como si nada el ataque-_

_-"Lo siento mucho su Alteza" -le dijo haciendo una reverencia- "no volverá a pasar"_

_Einhart tan sólo miro a Fate y se disculpó haciendo una reverencia y después para verla a los ojos mientras Fate torció la boca enojada y dándose la vuelta..._

_-"no necesito tu ayuda mocosa" -le dijo, sin verla ni darle las gracias se fue a recargar a lo que era una pared mientras a su vez hacia desaparecer su unas cuantas esferas sonrió de medio lado al ver que si funcionará su plan- _

_Haciendo que Victoria y Signum la mirarán con tal desprecio, mientras Einhart se acercaba a ellas serena como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, dio la media vuelta y estirando su mano hizo desaparecer las pocas esferas que iban contra ella, haciendo que Fate hiciera un bufido molesta..._

_Yuuno sonrió complacido al ver cómo Einhart paro un ataque que tal vez le hubiera parado con un poco de dificultad, -"si... esto será muy interesante" -mientras la observaba caminando hacia sus futuras guardianes-_

_Mientras tanto Hayate y Nanoha las observaban con los ojos bien abiertos no creyendo todavía que una niña tuviera ese poder vez nato, Chrono sonreía incrédulo al ver como la mejor enforcer de Mid-Childa fue salvada por una niña no mayor de 12 años, Einhart vio a Chrono y como descifrando lo que pensaba sólo le dijo "no te preocupes si tengo 12 años pero puedo derrotar a tu mejor peleador yo soy la...", fue detenida por Signum antes de que dijera quien era realmente..._

_-"se que eres la rey Belka o algo así" - dijo de la nada Nanoha, hablando al parecer quería llamar la atención de ella y mirándola seriamente pero sin ninguna intención de atacar a la pequeña-_

_-"N-Nanoha si es así habla con más... mmm ¿sería respeto o admiración?" -decía Hayate uniéndose a la conversación de ambas- creando un poco de ambiente en todo esto que acababa de ocurrir..._

_Signum observando detenidamente a Hayate y a su vez a Nanoha, sólo se limitó a pensar que serían sus aliadas en el futuro, sin más Chrono veía todavía a Fate y mirándola un poco enfadado por lo que causó aunque ya sabía realmente a lo que venía ese ataque hacia Signum, ella y Fate pelearian por ser el próximo "Pilar", para ser parte del consejo o tal vez por esa venganza que no sabe si era cierta o no..._

_Yuuno sonrió al ver que no pasó a mayores pero tampoco pudo ver la fuerza de ninguna de las tres, sin más se acercó a ellas y sin notarlo no podía moverse al parecer tenía unas ataduras alrededor de su cuerpo no podía ver quien era ya que todos se observaban unas a los otros, hasta que decidió hablar de nuevo haciendo desaparecer por completo esas ataduras, y paralizando a todos les comenzó a explicar del porque estaban todos ahí reunidos, unos no entendían todavía, mientras que otros se iban enojando y pensando lo mismo "pero que hago aquí es el Consejo el que se tiene que encargar de eso", Yuuno ignoraba los reproches de todos y siguiendo explicando hasta que oyeron lo más importante y lo principal...-"Si cooperan serán capaces de ser más fuertes y así encontrar a él asesinó de sus padres, pero necesito que ustedes se unan y trabajaen juntos"-..._

_Todos escucharon atentos después de decir "encontrar a el asesino de sus padres", Nanoha sin pensarlo se acercó a él y le jalo de la capucha que tenía puesta haciendo que se sorprenderá su amiga en el acto, los demás sólo observaban y Fate ponía total atención a los movimientos de Nanoha con una sonrisa plasmada en ella..._

_-"Seguro, Estás seguro que si entrenó duro podré encontrar a ese maldito que mato a mis padres" -le decía con un poco de reproche y moviendolo sin nada de cortesía-, A lo que el sólo señaló que lo soltara ella tan sólo lo hizo, pero lo quería saber a toda costa, si era necesario a la fuerza sacaría esa información._

_-"Muy bien sólo si quieren ser fuertes tendrán que trabajar en conjunto, no por separado o morirán en un santiamén, que les parece es sólo esa pequeña condición" -decía Yuuno mientras se acomodada la capucha a su lugar de antes-_

_Claro todos se miraban en total desconfianza y más que nada Fate y Signum querían por todos los medios estar lejos una de la otra pero no había alternativas para escoger ahí y en ese momento Victoria alzó su mano a lo que Yuuno no tuvo más que cederle la palabra._

_-"pero si tu buscas a ese elegido porque estamos los siete aquí" -decía claro todos tenían esa duda por igual-_

_-"porque alguien los escogió hace tiempo, y al parecer incluso antes de que nacieran todos, pero al parecer tienes otra duda verdad" -le decía mientras la miraba con una sonrisa, para que después señalara a la pequeña- "si esa es tu duda ella es igual una elegida por eso mismo" -lo dijo y sin más se acercó un pájaro hasta posarse en su mano-_

_El sólo les iba a dar las indicaciones que le traía aquel pájaro cuándo algo que leyó no le gustó para nada, se rasco nuevamente la nuca y sacando una maldición sólo les aviso que sería por equipos, y sería por medio de su poder mágico de cada uno..._

_-"al parecer antes se irse a entrenar tendrán que ver hasta que nivel tiene cada uno y escoger ustedes mismos a su compañero" -decía con una voz desganada-_

_"Yo primero eligo y será" -mirando a todos lados- "si será a esa mocosa con el pelo cobrizo" -decía Fate mientras se dirigía a ella..._

_Signum sonrió al pensar que la podía escoger sin ningún problema "entonces yo escojo a su pequeña amiga de pelo castaño" -se acercó a ella para jalarla y hablarle en voz baja "enseñarme ese poder oscuro que posee" a lo que sólo Hayate abrió los ojos de par en par hacia la dirección de Nanoha buscando una salida el cual no encontró ya que ella estaba de igual manera o peor, sólo limitándose a observarse la una a la otra..._

_-"entonces Chrono tu harás equipo con su pequeña Alteza y su guardián entendiste" -le dijo yuuno ya dada por terminada esa tontería de hacer equipos-_

_El sólo se limitó a aceptarlo sin más quería hacer equipo con Nanoha ya que quería probar algo en ella pero no se pudo, Victoria tan sólo acercó a Einhart a su lado y observando a Chrono con desaprobación, hasta que sintió un leve tirón en , "no lo hagas el no tiene esa intencion", ella no tuvo más remedio que obedecer pero aún así no podía confiar de todo en un Mid-Childiano, y más por lo ocurrido con su compañera hace un par de horas..._

_Mientras les explicaba de que iba la misión, Nanoha sólo podía observar la cara de Fate mientras que ella ponía atención a lo que les explicaba Yuuno "sabes es de mala educación observar a las personas sin su permiso" le decía mientras Nanoha se sonrojo y evitando negarlo, mejor cambio su campo de visión ahora hacía Yuuno aún sonrojada por ser ser descubierta por aquella rubia..._

_-"lo sabía es más linda cuando se sonroja" -decía Fate para sí misma-_

_-"p-pero porque me avergüenza ella, se supone que yo..." -movía su cabeza tratando de negar lo ocurrido- "pero tiene unos lindos ojos y, espera que es lo que estoy diciendo" -se decía a si misma mientras se golpeaba levemente las mejillas-_

_Todos lo miraban fijamente aún con desconfianza, el solo se limitó a ver a una persona en especial, de la nada dijo quiero que hagan ese trabajo y dependiendo de sus poderes mágicos irán a entrenar con los mejores... Así dicho se fue sin más, "quiero ver sus habilidades y hasta donde pueden llegar" decía mientras iba desapareciendo lentamente, dejándolos solos..._

_"En un lugar desconocido"_

_Observaba desde las sombras a esos jóvenes con una sonrisa satisfecha, y a la vez viendo de nuevo la parte en donde Victoria repelia el ataque de Fate sin siquiera moverse..._

_-"Que observas" -decía otra persona acercándose a l que estaba cerca de la pantalla-_

_-"Sólo observó, a esa mocosa como es posible que sepa de esa técnica si es una alternativa de autodefensa, quien se la..." -no terminó de decirlo y sólo sonrió muy sombríamente-_

_-"o sabes de esa técnica, sabes de donde proviene no es asi?" -decía el otro estando a sus espaldas-_

_-"claro, proviene de la Tierra" -dijo apagado el aparato quedando en total oscuridad-_

_Se oyeron pasos alejándose de ahí hasta que no se oía nada, hasta que un grito seco y lleno de dolor se oyó seguido de unas risas..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Que les pareció este capítulo, quien son esas personas?, porque escogieron a ellas en especial?, de que venganza hablan?, pues lo sabrán más adelante wajajaja..._

_HASTA LA PRÓXIMA XD..._


	4. conocerse mutuamente

_**MAHOU SHOUJO LYRICAL NANOHA no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores**_.

_Sobrevivir al mañana_

_cap 3_

_Comienza la misión _

_"conocerse mutuamente"_

Nanoha POV

A pesar de que no entendía que estaba pasando del tóđo bien ni mucho menos sabía del porque está persona me escogió a mi a una persona que no conoce, es más ella es una extraña para mi me trae un mal presentimiento el sólo estar cerca de ella pero lo sabré de un momento a otro o eso pensé cuando sentí un poder que iba hacia mi dirección, claro que lo sentí y puse una barrera para que se disipara aquel ataque pero cuál fue mi sorpresa ese ataque cambio de dirección para atacarme por el costado que estaba al descubierto.

Así que para poder defenderme mejor tuve que sacar a reasing heart de mi bolsillo, pero cuando trataba de sacarlo no estaba, por más que lo buscaba y a la vez me defendía de los ataques me estaba desesperado lance una maldición para después tener que apuntar con mi dedo a aquel ataque que seguía atrás de mi y sin más estaba acumulado magia en mi dedo hasta que se formó una pequeñísima esfera de color Rosa y lo lanzó haciendo que se multiplicará y fuera a colisionar con aquel extraño ataque, después empecé a buscar al responsable y para mi impresión era ella aquella rubia con esos ojos muy peculiares me miraba con una sonrisa y después invocó un rayo amarillo como en aquella ocasión saliendo de su mano y después me lo lanzó y yo para poder defenderme me puse un guante en mi mano derecha y acumulado magia mi mano empezó a brillar por la magia, mientras que con la otra la empecé a cerrar con todas mis fuerzas y sin más golpee ese rayo antes de que me impactará de lleno lo lance a un lado pero en un segundo aquella rubia estaba atrás mío, cuando me iba a dar la vuelta para poder responderle me dio una patada en mi costado fue con tal fuerza que me moví de mi lugar, y cuando otra vez me iba a atacar con mi mano derecha que tenía la magia suficiente pude tomarla de un pie y al momento de agarrarla completamente tire de ella lanzandola muy lejos mientras que yo me trataba de levantar aún con un fuerte dolor mire a mi alrededor, cerré mis ojos cuando la pude visualizar un poco y por donde me atacaria, pare su golpe y dándole un codazo en el estómago se calmó por un leve momento, "que persistente" dije cuando note que ella tenía a reasing heart le llame, Fate se dio cuenta muy tarde cuando lo vio en mis manos ella sólo sonrió y se limitó a mirarme y decime que lo dejaría para después y se alejó de ahí señalando un lugar el cual debíamos de ir.

Si esto no me gusta para nada y más aún estar cerca de ella, ni siquiera se presentó y ya me atacó que ironía, la mire un poco enfadada y la seguí dando nuestra distancia claro está.

Fate POV.

Llegamos al lugar que esa persona nos dijo pero antes que nada tenía que probar algo y era saber que tipo de poder poseía ella, no se del porque pero me da mala espina aunque no tanto como me lo dio lo dio su amiga si ella es fuerte puede que me sirva para cumplir mi meta al igual que tal vez, sólo tal vez podríamos llevarnos bien y confiar en ella, pero primeramente la pondre a prueba y ya despues veré que ocurre más adelante.

Invocando un rayo un poco débil para que no la notará se lo lance pero cuál fue mi sorpresa lo paró así que le empecé a lanzar más, se seguía defendiendo me empieza a gustar su forma de atacar y defender, sin que ella lo notará fui a donde ella y le quite su dispositivo para luego irme otra vez a mi lugar de antes, cuando la vi otra vez de reojo ella se puso en posición sentí que en una mano poseída magia mucha de la que tal vez muy pocos podrían controlar incluyendome a mi pesar, le lance un ataque un poco más fuerte y más rápido quería comprobar pero lo desvió con su mano izquierda -que pasa porque ella no utiliza la derecha- me izo enojar así que de un momento a otro estaba a su espalda para darle una patada el cual funcionó y vi que si lo bloqueó o eso pensé cuando le iba a atacar de nuevo tomo mi pie y me dio un jalón cuando me lanzo tuve que hacer un campo magnético para poder por lo menos no sufrir tanto en la caída, pero antes de tocar el suelo me aproxime a donde ella estaba y al momento de darle otra patada cual fue mi sorpresa, me dio un codazo en mi estomago que me saco el aire, mientras trataba de no mostrar ni un ápice de debilidad caí casi de rodillas no aguante el dolor y cuando mire hacia donde ella tenía esa esfera extraña en su poder sabría que esa cosa tenía un poder intenso así que mejor decidí parar, "me limitaré con ella" eso pensé, después le sonreí y me dirigí a donde teníamos que ir.

Sólo le señale el lugar y ella me seguía pero a cierta distancia, -si ella me será de ayuda y tal vez pase- me límite a sonreír sep fue buena idea escogería a ella...

_"en otra parte de un mundo distinto"_

iban tres personas caminando al parecer iban cada quien en su propio mundo hasta que la más pequeña decidió hablar para romper la tención que se estaba formando así que le pregunto a Chrono del porque estaba tan callado, el no le respondió y seguía caminando la otra rubia le tomo la mano a su Alteza para que ya no dijera nada o se lamentara más adelante, ella aceptó dándole una sonrisa falsa que no pasó desaparecida por aquel chico peliazul, el sólo examinó los movimientos de aquellas dos, a simple vista de cualquiera son como una hermana mayor cuidando de la menor como si fueran ajenas a la magia pero era lo contrario ellas eran dos personas muy fuertes que tal vez con sólo alzar la mano destruirán un pequeño pueblo, el se limitó a sonreír y recordar lo que el hacia cuándo más joven cegado por la furia que mandaba a matar a cualquiera que se le cruzara en su camino sin importar quien fuera, pero ahora todo era distinto, sintiendo una pequeña mano que lo jalaba el volteo y sin más se dirigía a donde le había indicado.

Einhart POV

Yo diría que se un poco de lo que está sucediendo pero prefiero mantenerlo en secreto o esas personas se darán cuenta y pararán todo antes de que comience lo que tanto esperan pero con sólo ver a aquel joven me disgusta el pensar en que el tenga que parecer malo para proteger a dos personas, pienso que todo eso podría cambiar si todos hacemos las cosas que no estaban planeados todavía, creeré en ello ciegamente.

Victoria POV

Toda la gente piensa que su Alteza aún es muy joven para que nos guíe pero ellos no saben que sin ella todos estamos perdidos posee un gran potencial pero para ello si es necesario estar bajo esta ridiculez lo tendré que aceptar, pero si esa persona se atreve a tocar de nuevo a su Alteza o a Signum no me quedaré quieta aunque su altedza me trate de detener esta vez no le haré caso, haré que se arrepienta de haberle faltado el respeto.

Chrono POV

Esa pequeña niña me observa no se del porque pero siempre eh pensado, porque hay personas que sufren pero a la vez les traerán gran felicidad que olvidaremos las malas cosas, pero aquella niña no es cualquier persona, quitando su gran nombre o su gran ascendencia no mas bien parece que tiene un gran poder dormido todos los que estaban conmigo tienen un gran potencial y creo que yo les daré una mano para hacer eso, pero antes que nada tengo que vengarme de cierta persona.

Los tres se sentaron pero estaban metidos en sus pensamientos que nunca notaron a una sombra cerca de ellos al parecer quería oír algo de ellos.

después de un gran rato Einhart tomó la palabra y comenzó a presentarse ante Chrono, el sólo asintió y se presentó hasta que el decidió preguntarle algo a la pequeña que le tenía en gran duda, ella tan sólo asintió y poniendo atención a lo que le iba a decir chrono, Victoria después de un rato sentio una presencia pero no sabía de donde exactamente estaba, así que ella sólo se sentó para no levantar sospechas y decidió escucharlo al igual que lo hacía la pequeña a su lado.

Chrono alzó la mano al parecer no quería saber sobre cosas de ella que tal vez todos ya sabrían, así que el mejor hablaría sobre su pasado y que después si quería Einhart podría continuar con lo que le iba a decir si es que no lo tomaba a loco después de decirle un poco ella sólo asintió y Victoria sólo oía pero se mantenía al margen de aquella presencia extraña.

-Bueno para empezar a contarle un poco de mi, principalmente tendrá que saber sobre mis padres no lo cree?, -ella tan sólo asintió el inhalo un poco de aire y puso una cara seria-

-Mis padres son Lindy y Clyde Harlaown ellos eran grandes magos incluso mi padre era parte del Consejo mientras mi madre era una persona que comandaba a miles de soldados y a la vez ayudaban ambos a sus viejos amigos sobre un proyecto, la verdad nunca lo supe o más bien tenía miedo, era un niño me daba curiosidad todo...pero nunca me atreví a preguntarle a mi madre sobre lo que trataba todo eso, ella hizo una llamada a una persona pero al terminar esa llamada llamó a mi padre ambos discutían y dijeron que lo mejor era cancelarlo que no podrían mantenerlo más en secreto así que antes de que ocurriera algo, mi padre salió de casa y se despidió de mi...esa fue la última vez que lo vi y mi madre se salió de la TSAB para siempre, pasó dos años después de eso y le pregunte a mi madre que ocurría ella me miro con tal tristeza que yo... -Chrono junto sus manos y las apretó con fuerza y cerrando los ojos continuo con el relato mientras que en su mente lo revivia al igual que sus palabras- mi madre...me abrazó y me pidió disculpas me dijo que me escondiera o sino algo terrible ocurriría, llegó la noche y...y ella me dijo que me quería y sin importar que, jamás dejará de creer en ella o en mi padre sentí sus lágrimas en mi hombro...la iba a abrazar pero se negó al final me sonrió...sin siquiera darme cuenta que no estaba en casa...cuando me di cuenta de en donde estaba fui a mi casa y estaba en llamas...no sabía si mi madre estaba ahí o no...cuando mire al cielo vi a alguien volando era una sola persona tenía sangre, pero yo...en ese tiempo era un niño no sabía utilizar magia sólo lo básico, y cuando trate de entrar vi a mi madre me observaba desde la ventana.

-Victoria se quedó callada y miraba el suelo, "eso me pasó a mi con mi madre" susurrando para sí misma haciendo una mueca-

Einhart se dio cuenta que eso era hablar de cosas muy personales y que no sabía si sería bueno que una extraña supiera eso, se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a donde Chrono pero el sólo puso una mano para detenerla, ella tomo el brazo y se acercó a él y lo abrazo sin más

-"no puedo decirle que le entiendo cuando en verdad no se nada pero de algo estoy segura -su cabeza la recargo en el hombro de Chrono- tu la querías salvar a costa de tu vida no es cierto?" -terminó por decirlo y después se apartó para verle a la cara y darle una sonrisa que el con tan sólo verla se paró de su lugar y siguió su camino llamándolas a ambas.

Victoria, se calmó y volvió a voltear a donde la sombra pero ya no había nada, -el sólo vino a ver quienes éramos y se fue al instante, así que no te preocupes- le dijo Chrono mirando a la misma dirección-

Einhart mirando a donde ambos miraban y entrecortada voz dijo -"mi hermano sufrió en mi lugar, pero yo no me acuerdo como fue y era el" para después volver a sentir esa misma aura que no le gustaba para nada.

_"en otra parte cerca de Tokio"_

van dos personas caminando como si nada la pelirosa estando a una distancia prudente y a la vez al margen de todo, con un poco de trabajo se podía pasar por ahí y pensando que como era posible que ese tipo de gente no se esté matando por un trozo de pan en cambio convivían unos, mientras que otros iban caminando no prestando atención a otra cosa que no sea el camino o las cosas que habían por ahi.

-"esto es impresionante como es posible que ellos que no utilizan magia vivan de este modo" -decía todavía mirando a su alrededor-

-"dime nunca has salido de mmm de donde vengas" -decía Hayate mientras seguía caminando-

-vengo de un lugar muy lejano ahí si hay tecnología pero su tecnología es muy diferente a la nuestra" -decía mirando una gran pantalla en un edificio-

-"lo sé, si lo comparo con el de ustedes tal vez nosotros seríamos los atrasados" -decía sin mirarla y seguir su camino-

Signum seguía mirando todo sin ver que Hayate se había adelantado lo suficientemente de ella, cuando se dio cuenta la miro enojada y fue tras ella, no se dio cuenta que alguien las seguía,

-"oye tu espera...dije que te esperes!" -decía signum tomándola de la mano y hablándole de un modo serio-.

-"si no te gusta puedes irte a otro lugar sabes...yo no te pedí que tu...-cerró su puño- olvidalo no es de tu incumbencia". -se soltó del agarre y siguió su camino-

Signum hizo una mueca pero no podía hacer todavía su movimiento, ella sólo quería una cosa y era averiguar que poder tenía ella, y más aún que confiara en ella pero no sería un camino fácil, después se acordó de Fate que se había llevado a su amiga de esta, sonrió y después alcanzó a la otra "si ella quiere utilizar a su amiga porque yo no", cuando volteo hacia atrás y vio a alguien sospechoso tomo del brazo de Hayate y se escondieron, después de un rato aquella sombra pasó de largo sin ver que Signum estaba en la sombra poniéndole una mano en la boca de Hayate para que no hiciera ruido, después de un rato ella suspiró un poco aliviada al saber que no habían sido descubiertas, vio de reojo a la pequeña que estaba en el suelo sentada y temblando, ella se puso a su altura y cuando vio la cara de ella se sorprendió al ver su cara toda...alarmada...

HAYATE POV.

Miro el lugar en donde nos encontrábamos maldije entre dientes, do todos los lugares tenia que ser ese porque es que acaso el espera algo de mi o quiere que cambiar algo respecto a mi no lo sé pero algo es seguro de aquí no saldría ilesa o más bien no creo poder escaparme como antes lo había echo.

Suspiraba porque al momento en que llegamos alguien nos seguía, si sin importar en donde estuviera ese señor que decía mi madre era mi abuelo me seguía encontrando aunque el "estaba" muerto su legado me seguía los pasos por eso huía de el me fui a un pequeño lugar, si ahí encontré a mi mejor amiga a ella y a sus hermanos le debo mucho aunque ella me dice que no es verdad, tengo a alguien que cuida de mi su nombre ea Shamal y como dijo que su pasado no quería recordar le puse mi apellido y ella se autoproclamo mi hermana mayor me cuida y me ayuda pero no todo es como parece ambas huimos de nuestro pasado.

La persona que estaba a mi lado no paraba de admirar los lugares si ella es una simple extraña al igual que yo lo sería, de donde ella vive, cuando esa persona se iba acercando y aparte Signum hacia que me alentara de la huida no planeada, sentí una mano que me tomo desprevenida, me jalo a un lugar oscuro y cuando iba a gritar pone una mano en mi boca pata evitar hacer cualquier ruido.

Por más que me trataba de calmar la voz se aquel hombre resono en mi mente -no eres más que una bastarda, no debiste nacer- cerré mis ojos quería con todas mis fuerzas, callar esa voz pero seguía -no mereces tener el apellido Yagami, eres una desgracia- abrí mis ojos cuando sentía que lentamente su mano la alejaba de mi rostro, caí lentamente al suelo, mis manos apoyadas en el suelo mientras las cerraba con tal fuerza tratando se olvidar esa voz, esa maldita voz dentro de mi cabeza.

Alguien decía mi nombre pero lo ignoraba mientras me trataba de calmar, sentí una mirada en mi pero le seguía ignorando, ella al momento de que iba a poner una mano en mi cabeza para calmarme la aleje de un manotazo, me pare y me trate de alejar pero tomo mi mano y me abrazo, si Signum Wolkenritter la famosa guerrera que no mostraba piedad me abrazo sin saber del porque al igual que yo, estaba en blanco para poder descifrar en lo que pensaba en aquel momento.

.

.

.

.

_hasta ahí les dejó XD _

_pero la reacción de Hayate es nueva no es asi?, que le habrá pasado? porque la abrazo de repente? pues lo sabrán después xD tengo sueño. _

_no me esperava este capítulo o.o de esta manera pero pues hahaha ya lo sabrán más adelante XD._

_HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!_


End file.
